Mina Ran
by JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ
Summary: Pomůže Guiovi získat jeho lásku, nebo mu ji vymluví? PRINCxWICKED nebo PRINCxGUI? Později se vyskytuje i shounen-ai scéna
1. Chapter 1

Znaveně se protáhla a zamžourala na hodiny. Už by měla jít spát. I když přesnější by bylo, že jít spát měla už před několika hodinami. Na krátký okamžik si zmáčkla kořen nosu a poté svou ruku zase položila na stůl. S pohledem upřeným na hodiny uvažovala, jestli má jít spát nebo ještě pokračovat v počítání příkladů. Po chvíli zakoulela očima a pustila spodní ret ze sevření svých zubů. Natočila hodiny tak, aby na ně neviděla a vesele pokračovala v počítání.

Ušklíbla se, když zjistila, že dopočítala poslední příklad v knížce. Následovala tedy kontrola výsledků. Ta jí nezabrala ani deset minut a s potěšením zjistila, že výsledky jsou naprosto shodné. Pak si s hrůzou uvědomila, že je zítra neděle a ona dopočítala poslední příklad z poslední učebnice, kterou doma měla. Neklidně se zavrtěla na židli při pomyšlení, že celou neděli nebude moct počítat žádné další příklady. Otočila si hodiny a skousla si spodní ret. Dilema, kterému v tuto chvíli začala věnovat pozornost, se týkalo faktu, že bylo něco po páté hodině ráno. Nakonec se rozhodla pro možnost A, tedy, že jít spát už nemá smysl. Zaklapla knížku a šla si udělat něco k jídlu. V celém domě nebylo mimo ni ani živáčka. Od té doby, co se její bratr odstěhoval, tu bývala dost často sama. Jak už to vlastně bylo dlouho? Přesně si to nepamatovala, asi tak tři nebo čtyři roky. Povzdychla si a šla si vzít jakési instantní jídlo, neměla moc náladu na vaření. I s jídlem si sedla ke stolu, který jí připadal až moc velký pro ni samotnou. Znovu si tiše povzdechla a pustila se do jídla. Jelikož neměla co dělat, rozhodla se jít si číst. Ušklíbla se, když si vzpomněla, z kolika knih měla na výběr, když tu její bratr ještě bydlel. Prošla tmavými dveřmi do velké místnosti zaplněné knihovnami a následně přešla k nějaké naučné literatuře. Vytáhla náhodnou knihu, kterou tu po sobě bratr zanechal, a šla si sednout na parapet okna, aby si mohla číst.

Rozesmála se nad vzkazem, co tam bratr barbarsky připsal. ‚Jestli někdy budu chtít být profesorem, raději mě zabij!' Chvíli se usmívala nad skutečností, že nyní učí na univerzitě a poté pokračovala ve čtení.

Ze čtení ji vytrhl zvuk budíku. Skousla si spodní ret, ale vzápětí jej znovu uvolnila. „To už je sedm? Ten čas ale letí." prohodila sama k sobě, zvedla s knihou v ruce odešla do pokoje vypnout budík. Jelikož to nebylo zrovna dlouho, co se najedla, nezdržovala se se snídáním a jen poklidila nádobí, které našpinila. Když měla vše hotové, povzdychla si. „A co budu celý den dělat?" Zase uvěznila svůj spodní ret v sevření zubů zatím, co usilovně přemýšlela, co bude dělat, aby se dnes neunudila k smrti. Nakonec se rozhodla pro „den vaření". Alespoň se tím nebude muset zatěžovat později.

Když zjistila, že vaření jí vystačilo sotva do oběda, rozhodla se, že i něco upeče. V pět hodin už zase neměla co dělat, tak začala umývat nádobí, které při své několikahodinové činnosti zašpinila.

Při pohledu na bábovky a koláče, co za těch pět nebo šest hodin napekla, se zhrozila. „A kdo to všechno bude jíst?" vyhubovala sama sobě. Rodiče sem minimálně ještě měsíc nevkročí a její jediná kamarádka nemá ráda sladké a ani ona sama sladkému zrovna neholduje, natož v takovémhle množství. Jakmile začala uvažovat, automaticky skousla spodní ret, který následně pustila, jen aby mohla uvažovat nahlas. „Ale vyhodit to by zas byla škoda." Zmáčkla si kořen nosu. Zhluboka se nadechla a znovu vydechla. Pomalu a s rozmyslem zamítala jednu myšlenku za druhou. „To je ono!" zajásala, když přišla s proveditelným plánem. Na chvíli si nervózně skousla ret, když si uvědomila, že to nemusí být zas tak skvělý nápad. Nakonec však všechny pochyby hodila stranou a šla vytočit bratrovo číslo do bytu.

„Omlouvám se, ale nyní zřejmě nemohu k telefonu, zanechte mi zprávu a telefonní číslo. Případně mě zkuste vyhledat ve světě SL." ozval se z telefonu velmi dobře známý hlas. Nenechala zaznít to otravné pípnutí a zavěsila telefon.

„Second Life? Není to ta online hra?" Nakonec nad tím jen mávla rukou a šla znovu přemýšlet, co udělá se všemi těmi pečenými sladkostmi. Nakonec ji přeci jen napadlo lepší řešení, než že by jela hodinu za bratrem do neznámého města. Zašla i s pečenými dobrotami k sousedce a ta je s radostí přijala.

„Ty by ses tím mohla živit, vždy jsou naprosto výtečné." Usmála se na ni sousedka vděčně.

„Děkuji." I ona se na ni vděčně usmála.

Díky nedostatku spánku během včerejší noci se rozhodla dát si rychlou sprchu a jít spát hned po rychlé večeři a uklizení všech vařených jídel buď do mrazáku či do ledničky.

Ráno ji probudil zvuk budíku, který však nestačil zazvonit ani po druhé a už byl vypnutý. Se zívnutím se zvedla a převlékla se z pyžama. Snídani si vytáhla z ledničky a dala si ji přihřát, než si udělala kafe s mlékem. Chvilku zauvažovala nad tím to spojením a přemýšlela, jestli by to v jejím případě nemělo být spíše ‚mléko s kafem' vzhledem k poměru těchto dvou tekutin v jejím hrnku. Z úvah o jejím nápoji ji vytrhlo cinknutí mikrovlnky.

Snídani zhltla snad v rekordním čase a po obléknutí se do teplého kabátu se vydala k autobusové zastávce. Naštěstí nemusela na autobus čekat dlouho a tak na ni dopadlo mnohem méně sněhových vloček, než si myslela.

Ve škole k ní okamžitě přiběhla kamarádka. „Hádej kolik!"

„Dle tvého úsměvu odhaduji 5."

„Jo! A hádej kolikrát!"

Vyvalila oči. „Tys, tys… Šestkrát?"

„Jo!" Zhluboka se nadechla a vyrovnala své rty do roviny, aby nedala nic znát. „A ještě jedna otázka, co myslíš, že jsem dostala?"

Na chvíli se zamyslela. „Řekla bych, že vzhledem k tvým znalostem a tvému chování během testu tak 2."

Šťastně se usmála. „Díky za informaci, ale tohle jsem nemyslela."

Chvilku se zamýšlela, když našla odpověď, ušklíbla se. „Lístky na koncert."

„Jo! Nechceš mi půjčit ten tvůj mozek?"

Tiše si povzdychla.

„Co je? Správně jsi použila množné číslo. Ty nejsi nadšená?"

„Ani ne, vždyť víš, že SL nehraju."

„Ale no tak. Říkalas, že si to taky koupíš."

„Ale-."

„Ale?"

„Vlastně, proč ne."

„Já tě miluju!" objala ji pevně.

„J-jo, já te-be taky." pronesla přidušeně.

„Ups, promiň."

Vyrušeny zvoněním se společně odebraly do třídy.

„Slečno Lu Jing, dávejte laskavě pozor na tabuli."

Jing se zadívala na svého profesora a neubránila se úsměvu, při pomyšlení, že ji napomíná Gui. „Omlouvám se."

Ming kývl a pokračoval ve svém výkladu, který byl zřejmě opravdu zajímavý, více než polovina třídy totiž spala.

„Slečno Feng Lan?"

Když mu studentka chvíli neodpovídala, promluvil znovu.

„Slečno Feng Lan, víte odpověď nebo ne?"

„Ah-um, ano, tedy, odpověď je ne, ne ano."

„Tak jak tedy?"

„Ne."

„Správně."

„Ming Mino, přijď za mnou po hodině."

„Jistě, pane profesore."

Hodina jí uběhla celkem rychle i přes fakt, že se nehorázně nudila.

„Co jste chtěl?" zeptala se ho po skončení hodiny.

Profesor vytáhl černou knížku. „Vyšel další díl."

Mině se rozzářily oči. Profesor se ani neobtěžoval jí sdělovat cenu, dostatečně věřil jejím dedukčním schopnostem. Přesně podle jeho očekávání mu podala částku, která přesně odpovídala ceně knihy.

„Podle čeho tentokrát?" povzdychl si profesor.

Mina se usmála. „Vazba a počet vydaných kopií předešlého dílu."

„Jistě, dvě informace a ty určíš cenu, víš, že z tebe občas jde až strach?"

„Teď váhám, jestli to byl kompliment, urážka nebo oznámení faktu."

„Tentokrát se to středu vyhnulo." Zasmál se a vzhlédnul k hodinám na stěně. „Rád jsem si s tebou popovídal, ale další hodina mi začíná za pár minut, takže…"

„Jistě, děkuji."

Den jí uběhl rychle.

„Tak kudy?" zeptala se Mina své kamarádky.

„Co?"

„Chci si koupit SL."

„Jo, jasně, pojď za mnou."

Trvalo to dvě hodiny, než se Mina dostala domů. Pozorně si přečetla všechny dokumenty. A postupovala podle instrukcí.

„Vítejte nový hráči. Přejdeme k výběru postavy." Jakmile to dívka dořekla, kolem Miny se objevila spousta postav, která jí byla nesmírně podobná. „Až budete-" nestačila doříct to, co chtěla.

„Temný elf."

Dívka se usmála a před Minou se objevila pouze postava temného elfa.

Mina se chvíli prohlížela. „Podle pravidel si mohu postavu poupravit."

Dívka přikývla.

Mina si dala na podobě své postavy záležet, aby vypadala přesně podle jejích představ. Dlouhé černomodré vlasy byly svázané do vysokého culíku, ale i tak jí sahaly až na stehna. Temně zelené oči obtažené černou linkou doplňovaly tmavé rty, světlou pleť a špičaté uši. Takhle se jí její postava líbila.

Dívka si prohlížela nehty a houpala nohama, zřejmě se opravdu nudila. Po chvíli si všimla, že Mina už je hotová s vytvářením své postavy. „Teď si prosím vyberte své jméno a kontinent a budeme hotovy."

Mina přikývla. „Chci se jmenovat ‚Subete' a chci do centrálního."

Dívka nepřítomně přikývla a Mina se ocitla v jakémsi městě.

Okamžitě napsala kamarádce.

„**Cho, kde tě najdu?"**

„**Hm, u hradu."**

„**Ok."**

Mina procházela městem, až konečně došla k hradu. Cho poznala na první pohled, jen si nebyla jistá, že to půjde tak hladce i z její strany.

„Cho!" zavolala na ni, aby upoutala její pozornost.

„Tak tady jsi, juj, bych tě vůbec nepoznala. Jo a co jsi?"

Mina se usmála. „Vybrala jsem si temného elfa."

„Wow, jako Wicked." Cho svou kamarádku na chvíli přestala zcela vnímat.

„To je vážně úžasný no."

„Promiň, pojď, půjdeme na vlky, ať si můžeš vybrat povolání."

„Jop."

Netrvalo to dlouho, a Mina, vlastně Subete, se dostala na dostatečně vysokou úroveň i dostatek vlčích zubů, aby si mohla vybrat povolání.

Než NPC stačil začít cokoli vyprávět Subete ho zarazila.

„Nekromant."

NPC se na ni téměř zlostně zadíval, ale nakonec jí systém oznámil, že je z ní nekromant.

„Super, jako Doll."

Subete jen protočila panenky. Ještě několik hodin trénovaly, takže Subete byla už na celkem vysoké úrovni.


	2. Chapter 2

Ze hry ji vytáhl budík.

Zvedla se z postele, přičemž její protahování bylo doprovázeno zívnutím. Převlékla se, nasnídala a vyšla do školy. Ve škole se nudila a povídala s Cho, po škole následovala hodina až tři hodiny čtení a potom šla zase hrát. Takhle se to opakovalo několik dní. Zvyšování úrovně jí šlo velmi dobře, jelikož snadno určila slabé místo jejích protivníků. Cho po dvou dnech vzdala jakoukoli pomoc a jen se na ni dívala a povídala si s ní.

„Dneska je ten koncert." téměř zařvala Cho.

„A ty jsi zřejmě stráááášně natěšená." Ani nezvedla oči od knihy, kterou četla.

„Jo!" Cho to zřejmě nevyvedlo z míry, už na to byla po roku a půl zvyklá. „Po kolikátý už tuhle čteš?" zeptala se Cho s pohledem upřeným na povědomou knihu v Mininých rukách.

„Asi po sedmý. Proč?"

„A proč si nepřečteš něco jinýho?" ignorovala Mininu otázku.

„To, co bych si ráda přečetla je pod zámkem." Povzdychla si a dál se věnovala černým písmenům na zašedlých stránkách.

„Já věděla, že nejsi takovej suchar, ale klid, to je v pubertě naprosto normální."

Mina se zasmála. „Nemyslím takovýhle knížky. Chtěla bych si přečíst bráchovy učebnice, co tam nechal, ale jsou zamčené v prosklené knihovně." Ušklíbla se.

„Jaj, tak to prostě rozbij a pak řekni, že to byla nehoda."

„To se mi nechce, ten klíč tam někde je, jen ho musím najít."

Cho se na ni nevěřícně dívala. „Ty ho nedokážeš najít? _Ty_?"

Mina se na ni téměř vražedně podívala. „Jo."

„To chce oslavu."

„Ha, ha, ha, vážně vtipný." Vrátila svou pozornost knize.

„Ale no tak, si dělám srandu."

Mina se usmála. „Já vím."

„Ty mrcho, ty jsi mě normálně…"

„Slečno Cho, zdržte se komentářů, které se netýkají hodiny."

Cho se zadívala k tabuli, před kterou už nějakou dobu stál profesor. „Omlouvám se."

Profesor se vrátil ke svému výkladu. Mina se usmála a jen stěží zadržovala svůj smích.

„Ségra, udělej mi večeři!"

„Zdechni hlady, pitomče!"

„Prosíííím, vážně umírám hlady."

Lan se ušklíbla. „Tak si něco udělej!"

„Prosím, sestřičko, nebo se Gui dozví, kdo jsi."

„Ty jeden vyděrači!"

„Díky, jsi zlatá."

Lan se dobelhala do kuchyně a připravila jim oběma večeři. Po večeři následovala hygiena a následně připojení do SL.

„Princi, vaše výsosti!" ozval se velmi dobře známý hlas. „Dnes jste ještě krásně-" Princ jej umlčel pěstí přímo do tváře.

Gui se zvedl ze země, kam jej rána do obličeje dostala, a setrvával ve svém usmívání. Princ si povzdych Guiem za zády se vydal za YuLian a Lolidragon, aby se mohl převléci na dnešní koncert. Hned jak se převlékl, zalitoval, že se dnes připojil. Ale nehodlal riskovat, přeci jen nevěřil, že by jej při dalším přihlášení YuLian nenechala na stejné úrovni delší čas, než je potřeba na vyvolání nějakého kouzla.

„Pojď, rychle, za chvíli to začne."

„No jo, no jo, už běžím."

„Dámy…a pánové." dodala dívka, když si všimla, několika mužů v hledišti. „Vítejte na našem koncertě…" Nejspíš po tom ještě něco říkala, ale přes řev fanynek, na pódium totiž vyšlo několik lidí, ji nebylo vůbec slyšet.

„To je Princ, FairSky, IcePhoenix, Wicked a Gui." Ukazovala Cho postupně na všechny členy.

„Čekala jsem, že Princ bude hezčí, podle toho, jak všichni šílí."

„Já osobně mám nejraději Wickeda," zasnila se Cho.

Subete se ještě zadívala na pódium, než koncert začal. Nejprve hrály pouze ty dívky, hrály nějaký rock a Princ zpíval. Po několika písničkách se dívky vyměnily s Wickedem a Guiem a ti začali hrát pomalejší muziku. Všichni posluchači byli jejich hraním a Princovým zpíváním naprosto poblouzněni, tedy až na Subete, která zalitovala, že s Cho na ten koncert vůbec šla.

Po koncertu následovala autogramiáda.

„Mě snad upadne ruka." zanaříkal Princ, když další z dívek odcházela.

Ostatní členové se na něj podívali a souhlasně přikývli.

Jejich ochranka už odvedla několik fanoušků a fanynek, kteří se dožadovali více než jen podpisu.

Subete s Cho se postavily do řady, aby Cho mohla dostat podpis Wickeda a Prince. Subete vedle ní postávala s knihou v ruce a svému okolí nevěnovala příliš pozornosti.

„Nějaké věnování?" ozval se hlas jednoho z členů skupiny.

„A-ano, pane profesore, pro Peo, prosím."

Subete se zadívala jejich směrem, její pozornost upoutalo oslovení, které dívka použila. Za stolem uviděla dlouhovlasého muže, jehož fialové vlasy byly dost výrazné. Podle toho, co jí před tím Cho říkala, to byl Gui. Ještě chvíli si jej prohlížela a nakonec usoudila, že si své podezření potvrdí či vyvrátí až po autogramiádě.

„Děkuji." uslyšela Choin hlas.

Subete si povzdychla. „Konečně, už můžeme jít?" Stačil jí jeden pohled a pochopila, že ne. „No jo." pronesla spíš už pro sebe a dál se věnovala četbě.

Cho se ji sice snažila odtáhnout trénovat, ale Subete stejně čekala před hradem.

„Konečně klid." promluvil Princ, když byli kousek od hradu.

„Jo." přitakal Wicked.

„Budu rád, když mi ta ruka neupadne." přidal se ke stěžování Gui.

„Guii?" ozval se dívčí hlas.

Gui polekaně vykřikl a začal utíkat.

„Profesore Ming Gui Wene!"

„Uf, to jsi ty, Lu Jing, promiň, co potřebuješ?" uklidnil se Gui.

„Ten úkol byl až na úterý, ne na pondělí, že ano?"

„Co? Jo, ano, až na úterý." ujistil ji Gui.

„Děkuji. A ten koncert se vám opravdu povedl." Usmála se nakonec na všechny přítomné a odešla.

Subete zbystřila, když uslyšela až moc dobře známé jméno. „Takže to je on. Asi mu trošku potrápím mozek za ten záznamník." Usmála se a počkala, až dojdou k hradu.

„Já ti říkám, ještě jeden koncert a mě z toho šibne." promluvila FairSky.

„To mi povídej, myslím, že jsem z toho křiku ohluchla." odpověděla jí druhá dívka.

Subete se zhluboka nadechla a vydechla. Znovu se pousmála nad svým plánem. „Gui-Gui!" zavřískala a skočila na nic nechápajícího Guie. „Tolik jsi mi chyběl!"

Gui se na ni téměř vyděšeně díval.

Princ se ušklíbl. „Zase nějaká hráčka co jsi svedl?" Zasmál se a obě dvě postavy válející se na zemi pozoroval.

Gui se trochu vzpamatoval a snažil se sundat ze sebe usmívající se dívku. „My se známe?" zeptal se opatrně.

Subete se zatvářila naoko uraženě. „No to teda známe a už je to nějakou dobu! Doufám, že si jenom děláš srandu, protože jestli ne, tak si mě nepřej!"

Po těchto slovech se Gui zatvářil vystrašeně. „Omlouvám se, ale opravdu nevím, kdo jste."

Subete se zatvářila naštvaně. „Hm, no, to je jedno, stejně jsem se chtěla zeptat jen na jednu věc."

„Ano?"

Subete se zhluboka nadechla. „Kam jsi sakra schoval klíč od knihovny?"

„Cože?"

„Nedělej blbýho, chci si přečíst knížky z té prosklené knihovny, ale ty jsi někam schoval klíč."

Gui se zatvářil nechápavě, potom překvapeně a nakonec naštvaně. Převalil se na nyní již chechtající se Subete a začal ji naoko škrtit. „Ty jedna mrňavá! Za tohle zaplatíš!"

Ostatní se na ně nechápavě dívali. „Co se děje? Tak znáš ji nebo ne?"

„Jo znám."

Subete na Guie vyplázla jazyk. „Ale nemůžeš tvrdit, že jsem lhala."

Gui se na chvíli zarazil. „No jo, to je pravda, nelhala jsi." Zvedl se z ní a pomohl jí také vstát. „A čím jsem si takovéhle chování zasloužil?"

Dívka se na něho zlostně podívala. „Hezky jsem si pokecala s tvým záznamníkem!"

„Um, potřebovala jsi něco důležitého?"

„Potřebovala jsem se jen zbavit hromady sladkého, ale klid, nakonec jsem to dala sousedce."

„Dobře, sice si nejsem jistý, jestli tě to omlouvá, ale budiž."

Princ na sebe upozornil kašláním, načež se na něho Gui okamžitě obrátil. „A kdo to tedy je?" Jeho otázku doprovázela rána do Guiovy hlavy.

„Héj! Nic neudělal, tak ho nemlať a už vůbec ne do hlavy!" vyštěkla na něho Subete.

Všichni včetně Guie se na ni nechápavě zadívali. Pro ně to bylo naprosto běžné.

„Omlouvám se, toto je moje…" začal Gui.

„Sestra." doplnila jej Subete.

„Sestra? Nevěděl jsem, že máš sestru. Nikdy jsem tě s ní neviděl." Princ si zacpal pusu, zřejmě řekl něco, co nechtěl.

Gui to přešel jen podezíravým pohledem. „No já jsem…" začal vysvětlovat.

„…se před třemi či čtyřmi roky přestěhoval." znovu jej Subete doplnila.

„Třemi a půl." opravil ji Gui.

V tu chvíli dorazil zbytek Zvláštního Komanda.

„Kde se sakra flákáte?" zvolala jedna z přicházejících dívek, ta samá, co uváděla ten koncert.

„Za to můžu já, Lolidragon." ozval se Gui. „Potkal jsem…"

„Jé, ta je roztomilá." přehlušila jej další dívka a objala Subete.

„Potkal jsi koho?" zeptal se muž/vlk.

„Svojí sestru." vítězoslavně se usmál, když to stihl doříct bez toho, aby jej sestra, která byla nyní lehce dušena, doplnila.

„Sestru?" zadívali se na něho ti, co tam teprve v tuto chvíli došli.

Dívka konečně Subete pustila.

„Jo." přitakala Subete a usmála se.

Gui se zhluboka nadechl a začal je představovat. „Jeho výsost Princ, Wolf a jeho manželka YuLian, Lolidragon, Doll, FairSky, IcePheonix a Wicked." Poslední jméno téměř zavrčel.

„Těší mě, já jsem Subete."

Doll se na ni zářivě usmála a znovu ji objala, přičemž cosi zamumlala, co znělo jako „roztomilá".

Subete se usmála. „Už jsem se bála, že tu budu nejmladší, ačkoli k tomu nemám daleko."

Doll se na ni usmála. „Doll je zaručeně o hodně mladší."

„O tolik zase ne." Usmála se na ni Subete.

„Ale Doll je…"

„Ano, dvanáct, já vím."

Všichni se na ni zmateně dívali. „Jak?" Promluvili všichni naráz.

„Držení těla a výběr slov."

Několika přítomným spadla spodní čelist. „Sestra má výborné dedukční schopnosti." vysvětlil Gui.

„Tobě může být tak 17, ne?" zeptal se Princ.

Subete se usmála. „Podle čeho soudíš?"

„Jen odhaduji."

„Tak odhaduješ špatně." Zasmála se Subete.

„Teď jí bylo třináct." sdělil jim Gui.

„Nevypadáš na to." prohodil Wolf.

„To neslyším poprvé."

Gui sebou najednou lehce trhl a otočil se na Subete. „Doufám, že takhle se oblékáš jenom tady!"

Subete se zadívala na své šaty. Měla na sobě krátké černé šaty s rozšířenou sukní, krajkami, mašličkami a jednou velkou modrou mašlí kolem pasu. „Jo."

„To máš jediný štěstí!"

„Pořád se chováš jako malé dítě."

„A ty se stále chováš jako dospělá."

„No jo, hale, já za chvíli budu končit, takže mi koukej vyklopit, kam jsi dal ten klíč!"

„Dobře, dal jsem ho tam, kam slunce nesvítí."

„Tys ho dal do futer?"

„Jak jsi to tak lehce uhodla?" Subete se na něho usmála. „Že se vůbec ptám. Jo, dal jsem ho do futer."

„Díky, máš to u mě." Otočila se na ostatní. „Těšilo mě, ráda vás znovu někdy uvidím."

„Doll tě taky ráda uvidí."

Subete se usmála a zmizela.

„Tvoje ségra je divná. To je taková už od mala?"

„Jo je." Zasmál se při vzpomínce na dětství.

„Co je tak vtipného?"

„Jen jsem si na něco vzpomněl. Půjdeme, už se vážně chci převléci."

„Jo, jasně, taky už to ze sebe chci shodit."

„S tím vám milerád pomo-"

Princ jej znovu umlčel ranou do obličeje.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina se probudila několik minut před zvoněním jejího budíku a šla si udělat snídani.

Při čekání na autobus se zamýšlela, jestli je to jen její pocit, nebo Princ působí dost divně. Jakmile však autobus přijel, tok jejích myšlenek se přerušil a tak přemýšlení na toto téma odložila na neurčito.

„Mino!"

„Dobré ráno."

„Tak?"

„Tak co?"

„No tak proč jsi tam zůstala?"

„Potřebovala jsem se na něco zeptat."

„Koho ses ptala na co? A jaká byla odpověď?" vyzvídala Cho.

Mina si povzdechla. Zavrtěla hlavou. „Tolik otázek najednou. Ptala jsem se Guie…"

„Vážně?" přerušila ji Cho.

„Jo vážně."

„Jo promiň, a zbylé informace?" zeptala se nedočkavě.

Usmála se při pomyšlení, jak strašně ji zklame svou odpovědí. „Ptala jsem se ho, kam dal klíč od knihovny. A dal ho do futer."

Cho na ni nechápavě zírala.

Mina se rozesmála. „Kdyby ses viděla." Další nával smíchu.

„Asi budu litovat, že se ptám, ale od jaké knihovny?"

„Víš, jak jsem ti říkala o té zamčené prosklené knihovně?"

„No?"

„Tak od té."

Cho na ni zase nechápavě zírala.

Mina si povzdychla. „Víš, jak se jmenuje v reálném světě?"

„No, jasně."

Mina chvíli čekala, ale když Cho nic jiného nedodala, znovu si povzdychla a podala jí svůj studijní průkaz.

Cho si ho nechápavě vzala.

„Jméno."

Na to se dívka zadívala na jméno.

„Ming Mina Ran." přečetla napsané jméno nahlas.

„Ming Gui Wen." připomenula jí jméno barda.

Cho se rozšířily zorničky. „Gui je tvůj…"

„Bratr."

„Wow."

„Dobré ráno žáci." přerušil jejich rozhovor profesor.

„Dobré ráno, pane profesore Mingu." pozdravila jej téměř sborově třída.

„Takže…"

„Váš včerejší koncert byl naprosto úžasný!" zařvala jakási dívka, probíhající kolem třídy.

Ming si povzdychl. „Takže," Chvíli počkal, jestli nebude znovu přerušen. „chtěl jsem…"

„Dáte mi autográáám?"

Ming neměl daleko k tiku. „…se vás zeptat, jestli byste chtěli…"

„Jste…" Jing už to nevydržela a prudce otevřela dveře, čímž tu dívku dostatečně umlčela. Tohle se zřejmě naučila od Prince, v SL to Princovi vždycky pomohlo Guie umlčet.

„Děkuji, slečno Lu Jing."

Jing se jen usmála a kývla.

„Chtěli byste si dát příští hodinu ve SL?"

Třída na moment zcela ztichla a poté se ozvalo jásání a souhlasy.

„Ne!" ozvala se vyděšeným hlasem Feng Lan. Její hlas však zanikl v hluku, který zaplnil místnost.

„Dobrá, takže pondělní hodina bude v SL, ale upozorňuji vás, že se budete připojovat tady, takže žádný, že zůstanete doma. A." udělal ‚dramatickou' pauzu. „Jestli se tam bude někdo zabíjet nebo mi uteče, tak si mě nepřejte."

„Nebojte se…"

„…To se nestane…"

„…Nikdo nebude utíkat…"

„…Nikdo se nebude zabíjet…"

„…Budeme poslušní." ujišťovala jej celá třída.

„Dobrá, tak jsme domluveni. Tak, a teď si opište výklad z tabule." Až teď si jeho žáci všimli, že během jeho mluvení popsal snad celou tabuli.

„Máš něco v plánu na víkend?"

„Hm, v neděli ne. Proč?"

„V sobotu teda nemůžeš jo? Nevadí, neděle stačí. Chtěla jsem tě představit mému týmu, nekromanta ještě nemáme."

„No víš, já to asi nebudu hrát tak často, takže si myslím, že je to bezvýznamné."

„Aha, ale stejně bychom si mohly zahrát, je to sranda, ne?"

„Ale tak jo, je to sranda."

„Tak vidíš, třeba tě to taky chytne. Jujky, musím běžet, dneska nesmím přijít pozdě."

„Jo jo, měj se." Mina se ještě na Cho usmála a zamávala jí, než šla čekat na autobus.

Sotva Mina vešla do domu, začal jí vyzvánět telefon. „Mamka." řekla sama k sobě, když poznala přiřazené vyzvánění. „Ano, mami?"

„Ahoj, drahoušku, jak ti to doma jde?"

Takže tam zůstanou déle, pomyslela si, jak ona je znala. „Jo, naprosto v pohodě."

„To je dobře, víš…"

„Jo, v pohodě, klidně tam můžete zůstat déle."

„Opravdu budeš v pořádku?"

„Určitě, mami."

„Za týden budou prázdniny…"

„V pohodě mami, zvládala jsem to i jako mladší, tak proč bych to nezvládala teď?"

„Dobrá, tak se měj hezky."

„Jo jo, vy se tam taky mějte hezky." Zavěsila a odložila telefon na stolek, aby se mohla vyzout z bot.

Po krátkém uvažování se rozhodla, že si dnes ještě zahraje.

„Hm, asi bych si měla procvičit nějaká kouzla." zamyslela se nahlas Subete, když zrovna zabila další zombii. Rozhlédla se, a když zjistila, že v okolí nic není, rozhodla se, že je to dobrý nápad.

„Smrt není žádná překážka, když vás volá vaše paní, přijďte ke mně a splňte má přání." Po vyslovení posledního slova v její blízkosti vylezlo ze země deset kostlivců. „Jenom deset? Tak alespoň něco."

„**Ségra, kde teď jsi?"**

„**Um, u zombií, proč?"**

„**Tak přijď do města."**

„**Proč?"**

„**Prostě přijď, ano?"**

„**No jo, už jdu."**

Subete se zadívala na kostlivce. „Vraťte se tam, odkud jste přišli a kam taky patříte, přijďte, až vás budu potřebovat, až příkaz můj zvíte." Po odříkání tohoto krátkého kouzla se všech deset kostlivců rozpadlo na prach. Jakmile se ujistila, že má vše a že ji už nemá, co zdržovat vyšla směrem k městu.

„**Kam přesně mám jít?" **zeptala se bratra, když byla nedaleko města.

„Tady!" Zamával na ni Gui od brány.

„Ok." Došla až k němu. „Co jsi…" nedořekla svou otázku, když si všimla jakési rvačky. „Kdo?"

„Prý je to tvá kamarádka."

„Cho! Co sakra vyvádíš?" Až teď poznala, že se nejedná o rvačku, ale že se nějaký hráč od sebe snaží odehnat Cho.

„Ahoj, Mino, že je překrásnej?" zeptala se s pohledem upřeným na kroutícího se kluka.

„Myslím, že o tvojí pozornost zrovna příliš nestojí."

Cho se ušklíbla a pustila ho. „Jo, a vážně se nechceš přidat k nám?"

„Ne, ani ne, díky." Otočila se na bratra. „Ještě něco?"

„Myslím, že ne, díky moc, myslel jsem, že už to Kenshin nevydrží a zabije ji."

Subete se zasmála. „Jo, já bych ji taky občas nejraději zabila."

„No dovol, abych nezabila já tebe, prcku." Zasmála se Cho.

„Chceš si dát souboj?" Mrkla na ni Subete.

„Klidně."

‚Hráčka Cho vám zaslala výzvu na souboj, chcete ji přijmout? Pokud ano řekněte: výzvu přijímám.'

„Výzvu přijímám."

Ostatní kousek odešli, ale ne moc daleko, aby ještě viděli.

„Smrt není žádná překážka, když vás volá vaše paní, přijďte ke mně a splňte má přání." Podle jejího příkazu se ze země vynořilo deset kostlivců.

„Wow, pěkný."

Kostlivci se pustili na Cho.

„Aura světla!" Kolem Cho se vytvořil zářivý ovál, který zraňoval Subetiny kostlivce, když se dostali do její blízkosti. „A seš nahraná." Zasmála se Cho.

„Z vás polovina zemře zas, aby zbytku neublížil jas." vyslovila zaklínadlo, načež se polovina kostlivců proměnila v prach a zbytek se znovu přiblížil k Cho bez toho, aby jej její kouzlo zraňovalo. Cho se jim obratně vyhýbala.

„Co to do háje je za kouzlo?" ulevila si Cho. „Promiň." zašeptala. „Ledové kůly."

„Aura nezranitelného." Sotva to dořekla, ze země se na ni vynořily ledové kůly, které ji však ani neškrábly.

„Doll, ty tohle taky umíš?" zeptal se Princ své spoluhráčky.

„Ne, Doll tohle neumí. Doll do teď nevěděla, že něco takového existuje." oznámila mu.

„Lolidragon?"

„No, záleží na každém hráči, je pravdou, že v téhle hře se lze naučit spoustu kouzel a dovedností a je jedno jestli je ostatní umí nebo ne." sdělila mu Lolidragon.

„Znamení smrtky." vyslovila další své kouzlo Subete, načež se na Cho objevila malá značka a její životy se začaly ubírat.

„Co to je?" zavřískala Cho.

„Kouzlo."

„To vím taky, ale jak to, že mi to pořád ubírá?"

„Prostě je to účinek toho kouzla."

„Ledové kůly."

„Smrt fénixe." Sotva to dořekla, vynořily se ze země další ledové kůly a smrtelně ji zranily a její kostlivci se změnili na prach, jakmile spadla na zem. Chvíli Cho pozorovala její mrtvé tělo, její tělo však stále nemizelo. Stejně jako její kostlivci, i ona se rozpadla na prach, ale ona, na rozdíl od nich, z onoho prachu povstala. „Mně se jen tak nezbavíš." Usmála se na ni.

„To je blbej vtip, že jo?"

Subete zavrtěla hlavou a usmála se. „Žádný vtip, jen další z mých kouzel."

„Jak jsi na takový kouzla přišla?"

„Ani ti nevím, prostě jsem to zkoušela, tady jde vážně snad všechno. Asi tu budu hrát častěji, než jsem si myslela." Zasmála se Subete. Chvíli se ještě usmívala na Cho a poté začala odpočítávat na prstech.

Pět…čtyři…tři…dva…jedna… ‚Hráčka Subete vyhrála souboj s hráčkou Cho.'

„Co-cože? Jak to, že jsi vyhrála?"

„Moje kouzlo dál působilo a pomalu tě zabíjelo, a souboj končí ve chvíli, kdy se ti odečtou všechny životy, ale ty nezemřeš, jelikož to byl jen souboj."

Cho se ušklíbla. „Dobrá, připouštím svou porážku." Usmála se na Subete. „ale, ten projekt na angličtinu máme na kdy?"

„Na příští pátek."

„Ok. Hale, já jdu na týmovou schůzku, vážně se k nám nechceš přidat?"

„Ne, díky. Měj se."

„Škoda, ty se taky měj." Otočila se na Kenshina. „Pa, pa." Zamávala mu.

„**Ségra, takže ty jsi nekromant, jo? Zajímavá volba."**

„**To víš, nekromanti jsou mojí oblíbenci, nemohla jsem si nechat ujít možnost být jedním z nich."**

„**To je pravda, vždycky jsi byla ulítlá na nekromanty a další, co ovládají smrt."**

„**Přesně tak, ale proč ty jsi bard, mi stále uniká."**

„**Rád pomáhám a mám raději útoky na dálku."**

„**Stejně tak bys mohl být i čaroděj."**

„**To je pravda, ale kolik jsi potkala čarodějů a kolik bardů?"**

„**Jistě, vždy chceš být originální, málem jsem zapomněla."**

„Co si to tu šuškáte?" začala vyzvídat Lolidragon.

„O povoláních."

„Aha. Musím uznat, že máš dost silná kouzla."

„Děkuji." Otočila se na barda. „Jestli je to všechno, co jsi chtěl, tak asi zase půjdu."

„Jo, asi to bude všechno. Teď jen musíme doufat, že se z toho šoku Kenshin vzpamatuje." zavtipkoval.

Subete se otočila na zbytek přítomných a s úsměvem se s nimi rozloučila. Ještě na moment se zadívala na Prince a poté odešla.

„**Princi, neberte to jako urážku, ale nejste náhodou v reálném světě dívka?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**(„Princi, neberte to jako urážku, ale nejste náhodou v reálném světě dívka?")**

„**C-cože? Proč si něco takového myslíš?"**

„**No, vaše chování mi připadá až moc blízké tomu dívčímu."**

„**Jak to myslíš?"**

„**No, například jste zvyklý na dlouhé vlasy, vaše chůze má také dost ženský prvků, mimika také není zrovna mužská a celkové chování také budí dojem spíše dívky, nežli muže. Ale pokud se pletu, což pochybuji, tak se velmi omlouvám."**

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„**To je to tak poznat?"**

„**Myslím, že to nikdo jiný tímto způsobem jen tak nepozná."**

„**A…"**

„**Nebojte se, nikomu to neřeknu."**

„**Děkuji."**

„**To je přeci samozřejmost. Jistě pro to máte své důvody."**

„**No…"**

„**Mně je jedno jaké, a je mi jedno, jestli jsou to opravdu pádné důvody nebo malichernosti. Je to vaše věc a mně do toho nic není."**

„**Ještě jednou děkuji."**

Subete se jen pro sebe usmála a rozhovor ukončila.

„**Lolidragon!"**

„**Ano?"**

„**Je poznat, že jsem holka?"**

„**Ne, proč?"  
„Subete se mě ptala, jestli jsem holka."**

„**A?"**

„**Nakonec jsem jí to potvrdila, ale jen proto, že měla pádné argumenty, proč si myslí, že jsem dívka."**

„**A neřekne to nikomu?"**

„**Prý ne, doufám, že se jí dá věřit, přece je to Guiova sestra, asi by před ním nic netajila, kdyby se zeptal."**

„**Tak doufej, že se ptát nebude."**

„**To doufám."**

Subete se vrátila ze zvyšování své úrovně, ale tentokrát šla do jakéhosi vypáleného lesa. Hned na jeho začátku se setkala s ohnivými mužíky, které porazila v celku lehce. Jak se dostávala hlouběji do lesa, úrovně a síla příšer se zvyšovala. Na konec se dostala až na mýtinu, nebo spíš vypálenou část lesa, uprostřed lesa. Na ploše seděl červenovlasý kluk. Když se pohnula směrem k němu, otočil se na ni a změřil si ji pohledem. Jeho rudé oči se zabodávaly do těch jejích zelených. Subete došlo, že se jedná o bosse tohoto lesa a tak postupovala opatrně. S ladností její rase vlastní se přibližovala k bossovi, dokud se nezvedl. V ten moment se zarazila a sledovala, jak ji znovu propaluje pohledem. Subete si všimla, že ačkoli příšery chodí kolem vypáleného kruhu, nikdy do něj nevkročí. Už chtěla začít vyvolávat kostlivce, když si vzpomněla na jednu z informací o SL. ‚Každému bossovi je přiřazen skrytý úkol.' Odkašlala si, čímž na sebe znovu upoutala jeho pozornost. Znovu si ji prohlížel, ale nevypadalo to, že by na ni chtěl zaútočit, nebo po ní něco chtěl. Pokrčila rameny.

„Mocný oheň nechť se v kostech tvých rozhoří, duch ohně ať za tebe hovoří." Na její slova se u ní objevil jeden ohnivý kostlivec. S pohledem upřeným na bosse se k němu začala znovu pomalu přibližovat. Boss chvíli sledoval ji a chvíli jejího kostlivce, chvíli s vražedným pohledem a chvíli s pohledem tak laskavým, až si myslela, že se jí to jen zdá.

„Co chceš?" zavrčel na ni, načež se znovu podíval na jejího kostlivce a láskyplně se na něho usmál, vražedně se zadíval na Subete a zase láskyplně na kostlivce.

„A co chceš ty?"

„A co bych měl chtít?"

„Nevím, proto se tě ptám. Takže, co chceš ty? Co ti můžu nabídnout?"

Boss se zřejmě zamyslel, protože přestal těkat pohledem ze Subete na kostlivce a zase zpět. „Chci…chci…" zarazil se. „Měl bych chtít." opravil se. „Měl bych po tobě chtít, abys uhasila les. Ale tohle nechci." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Chci pryč." Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Vezmeš mě pryč?"

Subete se usmála a natáhla k němu ruku. „Vezmu tě, kam jen budeš chtít."

Když její ruku dlouho nebral, stáhla si ji zpět k tělu a pokynula ke kostlivci, který její němý příkaz okamžitě uposlechl a napodobil její chování. Tentokrát se již neostýchal a vzal jej za jeho kostnatou ruku. Subete si lehce skousla spodní ret a protočila oči. Otočila se a vedla je směrem z lesa. Přesně podle jejího očekávání je žádná z příšer nenapadla.

„Jak se jmenuješ?"

„Jmenuju?"

„Ano, tvoje jméno, jak ti mám říkat?"

S hlavou nakloněnou na pravou stranu se zamyslel. „Říkej mi třeba Kasai."

Subete se usmála. „Těší mě, Kasaii, já jsem Subete."

Kasai pouze přikývl a dál se věnoval svému monologu směřovanému na kostlivce.

Protočila oči a dál je vedla ven z lesa. Na kraji lesa se Kasai trochu zarazil, než také z lesa vyšel. Subete chtěla pokračovat, ale Kasai ji zastavil. „To někam půjdeme pěšky?"

„Koně nemám, můžu vyvolat kostěné, jestli si myslíš, že by to bylo pohodlnější."

„Moment." zarazil ji se zavrtěním hlavou a zapískal. Netrvalo to dlouho a z lesa se vynořili tři koně, přesněji pekelní koně.

„Noční můry? Nádherné, jsou opravdu nádherné." zasnila se Subete.

„Tobě se líbí?" zeptal se nechápavě.

„Já je přímo miluji." potvrdila mu nadšeně a se skloněnou hlavou se pomalými krůčky přiblížila k jedné z nočních můr. Zasněně se na ni dívala.

„Nasedni si na ni."

Subete si skousla spodní ret. Hrozně ráda by si na ni nasedla, ale ty plameny jí dělaly starosti. Opatrně se jí dotkla. Ucítila, jak z ní sálá teplo. Noční můra lehce naklonila hlavu, podobně jak to dělal Kasai, a poté její plameny zmizely. Subete si tiše oddychla a za kostlivcovy pomoci na ni nasedla. I přes fakt, že na sobě měla šaty, se rozhodla sedět „v pánském sedle".

„Kam tedy chceš?"

„Do města."

„Dobrá." Usmála se na něho, a když zjistila, že na noční můře sedí jak Kasai, tak i její kostlivec, začala je vést do města.

„Brzy bude možné zabrat další města." oznámila svým spoluhráčům Lolidragon.

„Tak na co ještě čekáme? Jdeme zabírat!" ozvala se jako první YuLian. „Ale které zabereme jako první?"

„Já jsem pro zabrání Měsíčního města."

„To by šlo." Otočila se na Prince. „Ale ty, Princi, máš moc nízkou úroveň, level 76 je nejnižší ze všech z majitelů pozemků na ostatních kontinentech. To znamená, že se půjdeš expit." zavelela YuLian.

„Můžu trénovat s jeho výsostí?" zeptal se okamžitě Gui.

„Ne, všichni členové Zvláštního Komanda mají svou práci. Půjde s ním někdo jiný."

Princ si povzdychl. **„Subete, jsi tu?"**

„**Ano, potřebujete něco?"**

„Budeš trénovat se skupinou, co je teď před hradem."

„Hm." povzdychl si. **„Přijď co nejrychleji před hrad."**

„**Dobře, stalo se něco?"**

„**Mám jít trénovat, s cizí skupinou, tak chci, abych tam alespoň někoho znal."**

„**Chápu, budu tam jako na koni. Hahaha." **Ačkoli se chtěl zeptat, co na tom bylo tak legračního, jen jí poděkoval a pomalým tempem šel před hrad.

„Um, asi tě ve městě opustím, Princ chce, abych s ním šla trénovat."

„Princ?"

„Zdejší lord."

„Aha. Tak já půjdu s vámi."

Subete chtěla ještě něco namítat, ale pak se zarazila. **„Princi, bude vadit, když s námi půjde ještě někdo?"**

„**Ani ne."**

„Jak chceš."

Netrvalo to dlouho a dorazili k Princem zmiňovanému hradu. Okamžitě si všimla několika postávajících hráčů v jeho bezprostřední blízkosti.

„Tady jsi, už jsem se bál, že nepřijdeš." houkl na ni nadšeně Princ.

„To bych si nedovolila." Zasmála se.

S úsměvem kývnul. „Tak pojďme."

Subete opatrně slezla z noční můry a šla těsně za Princem. Aniž by si ho někdo jiný než Subete všiml, je Kasai následoval.

„**Kdo je to?" **zeptal se po hodné chvíli Princ, když už jejich „pronásledovatele" konečně všiml.

„**Ptala jsem se tě, jestli vám bude vadit, když s námi někdo jiný půjde, tvrdil jste, že vám to nevadí."** vyhnula se odpovědi naprosto bravurně.

„**Aha."** nepídil se po bližších informacích o černovlasém chlapci a dál pokračoval v chůzi.

Po krátké chvíli se dostali k místu s několika hady. Obřími hady.

„Nechte mě trénovat, můžete jít taky."

„Ale-" začala protestovat skupinka hráčů _(kteří jsou příliš bezvýznamní na to, aby měli jména)_.

„Prostě mě nechte trénovat."

Skupinka hráčů pokorně přikývla, ale i tak svého lorda dále následovala.

S povzdechem se otočil na Subete. „Jen mě kryj."

Subete se usmála a přikývla. „Jistě, Princi." Ušklíbla se a otočila se na Kasaie. **„Jak dlouho ještě hodláš předstírat, že jsi boss?"**

Kasai se na ni zadíval se zmateným výrazem, ale potom se jen usmál. **„Co mě prozradilo?"**

„**Řekněme, že celkově tvoje chování a chování příšer v lese."**

„**Takže ty jsi to věděla už od začátku?"**

„**Přesně tak."**

„**Tak proč jsi hrála ‚mou hru'?"**

„**Proč jsi ji hrál ty?"**

„**Zajímalo mě, jak mě budeš chtít zabít."**

„**To jsem tě asi zklamala, že?" **Zasmála se.  
**„Ani ne, právě naopak, jsem velmi mile překvapen."**

Mezi tím se Princ koupal v krvi zabitých příšer a skupinka hráčů nadšeně výskala při každé další zabité příšeře.

„**Takže už toho kostlivce můžu poslat na onen svět? Myslím, že by stejně nepřežil další z tvých obsáhlých monologů na téma ohně, tepla a světla."**

„**Jo, jasně." **Rozesmál se.

„**Ale jedno mi nejde do hlavy?"**

„**Hm?"**

„**Jak jsi sehnal tři takhle vzácné mazlíčky?"**

„**Je jen jedna." **poznamenal a nechal vyvolané noční můry zmizet. **„A dostal jsem ji za skrytý úkol pro opravdového bosse lesa."**

„**Aha, zajímavé, co jsi musel udělat?"**

„**Uhasit ten požár. Ale hned to zas chytlo, tak nevím, na co to bylo."**

„**Aha, proto ta průpovídka o tom, že bys měl chtít, abych uhasila ten požár. Máš štěstí, noční můry jsou opravdu okouzlující stvoření."**

„**Vážně, mě se teda nezdá, jestli chceš, klidně ti ji prodám."**

Subete k němu překvapeně vzhlédla. **„Vážně?" **Její hlas zněl přímo nadšeně.

„**Jasně, že jo."**

„**A co za ni chceš?"**

„**Potřebuju pomoct s jedním úkolem, takže když mi seženeš někoho, kdo mi s ním pomůže, bude tvoje."**

„Subeteeee, mohla bys…" vřískal utíkající Princ, za ním se hnalo velké množství příšer.

„Smrt není žádnou překážkou, když tě volá tvoje paní, vstaň z mrtvých a splň mi má přání. Draku kostěný, vyslyš můj příkaz, nával příšer pro mne zaraz!" Na její příkaz z nebe sletěl obrovský kostěný drak a přistál přímo na skupině plazících se hadích příšer, které jeho tíhu nevydržely a změnily se v ‚bílý sloup'.

„Uf, díky." Ještě doběhl dorazit příšery, které to nějakým zázrakem přežily, a pak se rozhodl, že už půjde zpátky do města.

„**Změna plánu, **_**ty**_** mi pomůžeš." **Subete se k jeho zprávě nijak slovně nevyjádřila, jen se usmála a otočila se k odchodu.


	5. Chapter 5

Se zívnutím se zvedla z postele a protáhla se. S přivřenýma očima se převlékla z pyžama a šla si udělat snídani. Ještě napůl spící si vybavila souboj mezi Princovým mazlíčkem Kenshinem a hráčem ArticFox. Byla to na její vkus trochu krvavá podívaná, ale i přes to zvláštně úchvatná. Chvíli se jí zdálo, jako by spíš tančili, než že by spolu bojovali. Najedla se rychlostí kulového blesku a stejně tak rychle poklidila. Ještě zkontrolovala, že je vše v pořádku, zavřené a vypnuté a vydala se na autobus. Cesta tam trvala zhruba hodinu, při které si Mina četla jakousi učebnici literatury. Hned jak vystoupila z autobusu, zjistila, že se to tam zase změnilo a tak si raději zavolala taxík, který ji přivezl až před budovu, do které se potřebovala dostat. Ani se neobtěžovala klepat a použila vstupní kód. Tedy, ne že by jí ho majitel domu někdy řekl, ale jak by mohla nepřijít na tak očividnou kombinaci čísel? Pro ni to bylo lehké jako sečíst dvě jedničky. Po svém vstupu znovu tiše zavřela dveře. V celém domě bylo naprosté ticho. Sundala si kabát a boty a pustila se do úklidu. Začala špinavým nádobím, kterého tam nebylo zrovna pomálu. Když jej umyla, utřela a uklidila, pustila se do prádla. Tiše pobíhala po ztichlém domě a uklízela. Když už měla všechno ostatní hotové, pustila se do činnosti, která jí zabírala vždy nejvíce času. Hlubokým nádechem a výdechem se uklidnila a pustila se do uklízení všudy přítomných knih. Nemohla ani uvěřit, kde všude měl její bratr naskládané knihy.

Když konečně o několik hodin později skončila se svým úklidem, oddychla si a ještě mu zalila květiny. Při pohledu do ledničky zasténala. Byla naprosto prázdná. S povzdechem se oblékla a šla nakoupit. Naštěstí byl obchod velmi blízko a cestu k němu znala téměř dokonale, přeci jen tam musela chodit při každé takovéhle návštěvě, nikdy tam neměl zrovna moc potravin ideálních na vaření. Vrátila se, ještě než stihla uběhnout hodina od jejího odchodu. Neztrácela další čas a pustila se do vaření. Navařila mu několik dní dopředu a v ledničce měl také dost potravin. Nakonec mu upekla nějaké sladké, aby měl dost energie. Tiše pootevřela dveře do jeho pokoje. Spokojeně spal a byl ponořen do světa SL. Mina se na něho měkce usmála a tichounce zavřela dveře. Z jeho domu se vytratila stejně nenápadně a nezpozorována, jako tam přišla.

Gui se odpojil ze hry, aby se najedl, už muselo být hrozně pozdě. Otevřel dveře ze svého pokoje a při pohledu, který se mu naskytl, se mu téměř zastavilo srdce. Už zase tu bylo uklizeno. Otevřel ledničku, které byla k jeho překvapení plná. Rozhodl se na to zeptat Miny, minule mu tvrdila, že mu sem chodí mamka, ale nikdy ji tu neviděl. Ale je pravda, že jediný, kdo znal jeho vstupní kód, byla jeho mamka.

„Ahoj, Mino, nevíš, jestli tu zas byla mamka?"

V pozadí byl zvláštní hluk. „Jop, mamka říkala, že se u tebe staví. Proč, stalo se něco?"

„No, já jen, že jsem to tu zase našel uklizený a mám plnou ledničku."

„No jo, celá mamka." Ozval se smích.

„Poděkuj jí za mě."

„Jako by se stalo."

„Pozdravu ji ode mě."

„Určitě."

„Tak jo, měj se."

„Jop, ty taky."

Ozval se zvuk značící, že mu to típla. Zašklebil se, ale při pohledu na všechno to jídlo se znovu usmál a vyndal si jeden z připravených balíčků s jídlem. Po snězení svého jídla se rozhodl, že půjde oznámkovat nějaké testy. Poté, co vešel do své pracovny, se zarazil a tupě civěl na prázdný stůl, na kterém ještě před tím byly písemné práce na opravení.

„Ahoj, mami, kam jsi mi dala ty písemky?"

„Jaké písemky?"

„Ty co jsem měl na stole v pracovně."

„Drahoušku, vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš, nevím nic o žádných písemkách, měla bych snad?"

„Jak jsi tu dnes byla uklízet, určitě jsi je musela někam dát."

„Uklízet? O čem to mluvíš, je ti dobře?"

„Ano, promiň, že jsem tě obtěžoval."

„Nevadí drahoušku, pozdravuj ode mě Minu."

„Jo, měj se."

„Pa pa."

Zmateně vyťukal Minino číslo.

„Ano?"

„Ahoj, chtěl jsem se tě ještě na něco zeptat."

„Hm?"

„Jsi si jistá, že mi sem chodí uklízet mamka?"

„Jop, proč se ptáš?"

„Jenže mamka o tom nic neví."

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Hm, a proč ses jí na to vůbec ptal?"

„Nemůžu najít písemky a potřebuju je opravit."

„První šuplík napravo."

Gui ho rychle otevřel a zjistil, že tam opravdu jsou. „Ty nás všechny máš prokouknutý, viď?"

„Proč myslíš?"

„Mě by nedošlo, že je dala do šuplíku." Zasmál se.

„Bráško, na to, že máš IQ 200 ti to zrovna moc nepálí, viď?"

„Jenom kvůli tomu, že mě to nenapadlo? Jsi strašná, víš o tom?" Znovu se zasmál.

„Ne, to jen, že ti tam opravdu nechodí mamka, ale já."

Gui na chvíli mlčel. „To jako fakt?"

„No, to jak fakt no."

„Ale-."

„Vůbec ti nepřipadalo divný, že tam máš hromadu sladkého, když ho mamka nenávidí a proto ho nepeče?"

„Sladký?"

„Jo, máš ho v jídelně."

Přešel z pracovny do jídelny a až v ten moment si všiml několika bábovek a koláčů. „Aha, díky, jsi zlatá."

„Bla, bla, bla, no jo, nemáš zač." Zasmála se.

„Jo, ještě něco."

„Hm?"

„Proč tě sakra mám pozdravovat od mamky?"

„Co?"

„Když jsem jí volal, říkala, ať tě pozdravuju, ona snad není doma?"

„Um-no, oni, rodiče jeli na víkend pryč."

„Jen na víkend?"

„Jop."

„Dobře, už jsem se bál, že zůstáváš doma sama."

„Neboj, samozřejmě, že ne."

„Ok, tak ještě jednou děkuji, měj se."

„Jop, nemáš zač, ty se taky měj."

Gui se s povzdychem vrátil do pracovny, byl rád, že si mohl vyvrátit své podezření, že zůstává doma sama, a pustil se do opravování zbylých písemných prací.

„Ještě, že brácha nedokáže rozeznat milosrdnou lež od pravdy." prohodila sama k sobě, když zrovna vystupovala z autobusu. Rychle se vrátila domů, kde se najedla.

Ještě zbývalo nemálo hodin do večera a tak se rozhodla si jít číst. Našla duté místo ve futrech a vytáhla klíč od prosklené knihovny. Po jejím otevření ucítila vůni starých knih. Přejela očima názvy knih a učebnic až konečně našla tu, co hledala. „Tady jsi!" Skousla si spodní ret a opatrně knihu vytáhla. Když knihovnu znovu zamkla, šla se uvelebit do gauče v obývacím pokoji.

„Počítal každou sněhovou vločku, která dopadla na jeho dlaň." přečetla jednu z ručně psaných vět. „Dopadlo jich třináct, sotva polovina toho, s čím počítal. Z dlaně mu skapalo několik kapek čiré vody. Otřásl se, když ucítil, jak se mu vzadu na krku rozpustila jedna velká sněhová vločka a vzniklá vody mu stéká dolů po zádech." četla si dál nahlas náhodné věty z textu. Přetočila stránky tak, aby viděla přední stranu. „Literatura – domácí úkoly." Usmála se, vždycky se jí líbily bratrovy příběhy. Začetla se do prvního příběhu, což zapříčinilo, že zcela ztratila pojem o čase.

Z její četby ji vytrhl zvuk budíku. Zadívala se na hodiny, které ukazovaly něco po půlnoci. Vždy si nastavovala druhý čas buzení, nebo spíš naopak, hodiny jí hlásily, že by už měla jít spát. Zadívala se na sešit a poté ho založila na místě, kde přestala číst a zavřela ho. Ještě než šla spát, si dala rychlou večeři.

„**Subete!"** uslyšela bratrův hlas, hned po jejím přihlášení.

„**Co se děje?"**

„**Kam…jsi…dala…osmý…díl…historie…literatury?"**

„**Do černé knihovny, do třetí police, a je sedmá zprava. Děje se něco? Mluvíš nějak divně."**

„**Díky…jen…trénuju."**

„**Nemáš zač. Dobře, kdybys ještě něco nemohl najít, ozvy se mi." **

„**Jo…jo."**

Usmála se a rozhlédla se, kde vůbec je.

„**Subete?" **ozval se pro změnu Kasaiův hlas.

„**Ano?"**

„**Pomůžeš mi teda s tím úkolem?"**

„**Jop, kam mám jít?"**

„**Do toho lesa, kde jsme se potkali."**

„**Ok."**

Vyšla z hradu a povzdychla si, když si uvědomila, jak je les daleko. „Volám tě, oři mrtvé královny, buď teď můj, vždyť jsme si téměř rovny." Ve chvíli, kdy vyslovila poslední slovo, se v její blízkosti ocitl kostěný kůň se sedlem. Pohladila ho po jedné z kostí a on se pokorně sklonil tak, aby na něho mohla nasednout. I tentokrát se posadila do „pánského sedla", aby mohla jet rychleji. Kůň se na její němý příkaz rozjel směrem k lesu. Křečovitě se držela kostí svého koně, aby nespadla, když kůň nabral rychlost. Po několika minutách trysku si uvědomila, že se sám neunaví a tak ho němým příkazem donutila zpomalit. Křečovitý stisk jeho kostí povolila, až když se znovu sklonil, aby z něho mohla pohodlně slézt. Celá rozbolavělá se z koně sesunula a vrhla na něho vražedný pohled. Kůň ji hlavou opatrně podepřel, aby se mohla znovu postavit, ale moc to nepomáhalo. Zaúpěla při pohledu na odřená stehna a okamžitě vytáhla elixír, aby si doplnila ztracené životy. Koho by napadlo, že zatím nejvíc životů ztratí při jízdě na koni. Zavrtěla hlavou a obrátila svou pozornost zpět na divně chutnající elixír.

„**Tak kde jsi?" **zeptala se Kasaie.

„**Zase na té mýtince." **sdělil jí.

„**Ok, za chvíli jsem tam." **ujistila ho.

Protáhla si ztuhlé svaly, které už přestávaly bolet díky účinkům elixíru. S mrtvým koněm po svém boku se vydala doprostřed lesa, kde na ni čekal Kasai. Usmála se, když spatřila černovlasého chlapce mezi ohořelými stromy. Normálně by si ho nejspíš ani nevšimla, téměř dokonale splýval se svým okolím, ale jelikož věděla, co přesně hledá, našla ho celkem lehce.

„Takže, s čím chceš, abych ti pomohla." promluvila na něho, když přišla na mýtinu.

„Musím ze zdejšího bosse dostat něco, čemu se říká „Ohnivý amulet"."

„A jak to má vypadat nevíš?"

„Ne."

„A kde je boss teď, víš?"

„Ne."

„A nějaké bližší informace víš?"

„Ne."

„Takže toho moc nevíš."

„Ne."

„Dobře, takže budeme nejdřív zjišťovat co to je, nebo půjdeme hledat bosse?"

„Zkoušel jsem to zjišťovat, nic jsem nezjistil, takže bych šel hledat bosse."

„Ok."

„Doufám, že ho najdeme co nejdřív. Ale bude to těžké, ten les je vážně rozlehlý."

„Hm." Zhluboka se nadechla. „Smrt není žádná překážka, když vás volá vaše paní, vstaňte z mrtvých a splňte mi má přání." Spočítala oživené kostlivce. „Už je jich jedenáct, pěkný." Usmála se a němým příkazem je poslala na různé strany hledat bosse.

„Takhle to bude určitě rychlejší." Usmál se a šel svou cestou stejně jako Subete.

Když však ani po několika hodinách hledání bosse nenašli, rozhodli se, že budou ve svém hledání pokračovat někdy jindy.


	6. Chapter 6

Subete slezla z koně k jejímu potěšení už s mnohem menším počtem zranění a méně rozbolavělým tělem, ačkoli to stále nebylo zrovna ideální. Zabručela cosi v cizím jazyce a šla si nakoupit elixíry.

„**Subete, kde jsi?" **uslyšela hlas své kamarádky.

„**Um, teď jsem v obchodě s elixíry v ‚hlavním' městě."**

„**Ok, čeky tam!"**

„**Jasně."**

„Kolik chcete elixírů?"

„Co? Jo, um, třeba patnáct."

NPC si cosi zamumlal a vyndal patnáct červených elixírů.

„Ještě pět manových."

NPC s povzdychem zavrtěl hlavou a přidal na pult pět modře zbarvených elixírů. „Už je to všechno?"

„Ano." Podala NPC příslušnou částk elixíry v inventáři vyšla před obchod.

„Subeteeee!" uslyšela ‚křik' své kamarádky.

Subete se připravila na možnost, že bude muset něco rychle vyvolat, ale když si všimla, že za Cho nikdo neběží, znovu uvolnila svůj postoj. „Co je?"

„Jdeš taky?"

„Kam? Kdy? Proč?"

„Do Měsíčního města, teď, protože bude invaze."

„Nemám k tomu pádný důvod, takže ne."

„Ale no tak. Pojď taky."

„A co bych tam asi tak dělala?"

„Sledovala to, ne asi."

„Stejně tam chceš jen kvůli Wickedovi."

„Ne ne!"

„Ups, promiň, myslela jsem Kenshina."

Cho lehce zčervenala. „No a, to je snad moje věc." Usmála se. „Ale ty se můžeš koukat na ten boj, když tě to tak fascinuje."

Subete na ni vyplázla jazyk koutkem úst. „Taky pravda." Zasmála se tiše.

„Princi, Vaše výsosti, byl jste naprosto úžas-" Gui byl opět umlčen ranou do obličeje. Rána jej zároveň poslala k zemi, ze které se s úsměvem na tváři po malé chvíli pomalu zvedl.

„Masochisto pitomej." zašeptal Wicked stojící opodál.

Gui se nadechl a vypadalo to, že něco řekne, ale nakonec pootevřená ústa znovu zavřel. Nechtěl nic Wickedovi říkat, když vedle něho stál jeho poklad, Princ, který Wickeda měl rád. Otočil se a odešel.

„Nechápu, proč si to necháš líbit, nikdy jsi takový nebyl." ozval se za ním dívčí hlas.

Otočil se na majitele toho hlasu. „Ségra." vydechl, když zjistil, že je to jen Subete. „To neřeš, mám k tomu své důvody."

„To, že Princ má očividně Wickeda rád? Jenom kvůli tomu si necháváš tyhle kecy líbit? Ačkoli jsou to lži?"

„Ano, přesně proto." Usmál se trochu bolestně.

„To jsou celkem hloupé důvody, pro někoho tak inteligentního, nemyslíš?"

„To je možná pravda, ale v lásce rozum nic neznamená."

„V lásce? No, říkej si tomu, jak chceš."

„Miluji Prince, ať se to tobě či komukoli jinému líbí nebo ne!" opověděl jí vztekle a otočil se k odchodu.

„A co když on tebe ne?"

Gui se zastavil a se smutným úsměvem jí odpověděl. „To je jedno, hlavně, že bude šťastný."

„**Princi?" **zašeptal jeho jméno do zprávy.

„**Ano?"** Usmál se, když uslyšel jeho hlas.

„**Už nic."**

„**Stalo se něco?" **Znovu se usmál, byl rád, že se o něho Princ strachuje.

„**Ne."**

„**Opravdu?" **Tón jeho hlasu mu znovu vykouzlil úsměv na tváři.

„**Ano, opravdu se nic nestalo. Jen jsem chtěl slyšet Váš hlas." **ujistil jej veselým hlasem.

„**Dobře."**

„Gui?" Mávala mu Subete rukou před obličejem, aby upoutala jeho pozornost.

„No?"

Subete si dala ruku před pusu a párkrát zívla. „Už nic. Mizím."

„Jo…Měj se."

„A co když on tebe ne?"

Gui se zastavil a se smutným úsměvem jí odpověděl. „To je jedno, hlavně, že bude šťastný." Gui poté začal hýbat ústy, ale nevydal ani hlásku. Usmál se a zase začal němě mluvit.

„A co když není takový, jaký tady?"

Gui dál pokračoval ve své němé rozmluvě s úsměvem na tváři.

„Jsi si jistý, že bys jej dokázal milovat i v reálném životě?"

Gui se znovu usmál.

„Gui?" Rozhodla se mu zamávat rukou před obličejem, aby upoutala jeho pozornost.

„No?"

Rozhodla se napodobit zívnutí. **„Princi, Gui s vámi teď mluvil?"**

„**Ano, proč stalo se něco?" **zeptal se starostlivě.

„**Ne, nic se nestalo, jen jsem se chtěla ujistit."**

Po ukončení rozhovoru napodobila další zívnutí a sundala ruku. „Už nic. Mizím."

„Jo…Měj se." odpověděl jí.

Zvedla se do sedu. „Zřejmě jej, teda ji, opravdu miluje. Ale zdá se, že opravdu ani netuší, že je dívka." Zvedla se z postele a šla si udělat kafe. Zadívala se na kalendář na stěně a povzdychla si. „Vůbec se mi nechce jít zítra do školy." Napila se teplého nápoje a zamyslela se. „No, tak tam prostě nepůjdu, jednou se nic nestane. Rovnou můžu navštívit bráchu ve škole." pronesla každou myšlenu, která ji napadla, nahlas. „Stejně předpokládám, že Princ chodí na tu samou školu." Dopila kafe a šla si připravit věci na zítřejší cestu.

Ze hry ji vytáhl budík. Rychle se oblékla a šla udělat pro ni a pro jejího bratra snídani. Sotva ji dodělala, zjistila, že je ještě dost brzy. Ale i tak se po snídani vydala na autobus.

Autobus ji dovezl až ke škole. Naštěstí školu otevírali hodně předem, takže nemusela mrznout venku. Když už byla u dveří třídy, uslyšela dva hlasy. Nějaká dívka tam mluvila s profesorem Guiem.

„Vědí o tom rodiče?" zeptal se dívky lehce vzteklým, ale stále klidným hlasem Gui.

„Ne nevědí, ale prostě jsem tě chtěla vidět." promluvila dívka. Lan se zatvářila zmateně, té dívce mohlo být nanejvýš patnáct, ale v klidu tykala profesorovi.

„To je hezký, ale jestli tě tu někdo pozná, mohli bychom mít problém oba dva." Lan se zatvářila ještě víc zmateně. Jaký problém? Proč ji nesmí někdo poznat? A kdo vůbec je?

„Klídek." Usmála se dívka. „Chyběl jsi mi." Dívka ho objala. Lan vytřeštila oči.

Gui se však nijak nebránil, právě naopak, dívku si přitáhl. „Jo, to ty mě taky." Lan začala na dívku žárlit. Žárlit? Proč. Zamyslela se nad situací, proč by na ni měla žárlit? Zavrtěla hlavou. Při pohledu na dvojici zjistila, že už se neobjímají a jen na sebe hledí. Ideální chvíle pro její vtrhnutí.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore." Usmála se na svého profesora, když procházela dveřmi.

„Ah, dobré ráno, Feng Lan, to už je tolik?"

„Ani ne, dnes jsem přišla nějak brzy." Zasmála se. Překvapeně se zadívala na dívku stojící vedle Guie.

„Už jsem se lekl." Obrátil svou pozornost na dívku. „To znamená, že máš ještě dost času, takže to do školy ještě stihneš."

Dívka zřejmě Guiovi nevěnovala moc pozornost, upřeně se dívala na Lan. Po chvíli se otočila na Guie a s úsměvem mu odpověděla. „Teď už ne."

Gui si povzdychl. „Doufám, že toho nezameškáš moc."

„Klid, stejně jsem i tak napřed."

Lan je chvíli pozorovala a pak si vytáhla knížku, kterou však číst vůbec nezačala, jen nechtěla, aby to bylo tak nápadné.

„Dobře, ale tady být nemůžeš." povzdychl si.

„Tak já půjdu za Wolfem."

Lan zbystřila, když uslyšela známé jméno. Takže to je někdo ze SL? Prolétlo jí hlavou.

„No, když s tím bude souhlasit, tak proč ne." Gui se zarazil. „Moment, jak víš, že Wolf je tu taky?"

Dívka protočila panenky. „Není to trochu blbá otázka?"

„Tak podle čeho?"

„Podle vašeho chování je jasné, že se znáte i mimo SL, ale jelikož ty moc mezi lidi nechodíš, tak je jasné, že je to někdo ze školy."

„A jak víš, kam bys měla jít?"

„Wolf je s největší pravděpodobností zdravotní bratr, takže na ošetřovnu."

„A tohle víš jak?" Lan se usmála, ani geniální Gui to nechápe.

„Podle jeho chování."

„Jistě… No, jelikož musím ještě něco opravit, tak si sedni dvě lavice za tu dívku, tam nikdo nesedí, a zatím si něco dělej, Wolf tu ještě není."

„Ok." Usmála se na něho a vydala se Laniným směrem.

Lan zabodla oči do textu. Dívka se posadila na zmíněné místo a vytáhla nějaký sešit, který si začala číst.

„Já ti neměl říkat, kam jsem ho dal! Vrať mi to!" Uslyšela Lan Guiův hlas

„Tvůj pech!" Zasmála se dívka a zvedla ze svého místa, aby mu mohla utéct v případě nutnosti.

„Mino!"

„Ne!"

„Mino Ran! Okamžitě mi to vrať!" Použil téměř celé její jméno.

„Ne!"

„Ming Mino Ran!" Lan ztuhla. ‚Ming?' Takže ona je jeho sestra? Dala si dvě a dvě dohromady. Lan se ulevilo.

Mina na něho vyplázla jazyk. „Co chceš?" Zasmála se provokativně.

„Okamžitě mi to vrať, nebo tě prásknu mámě!"

Mina se zarazila. „Stejně už jsem to četla." Podala mu sešit. Lan poznala rukopis, zaručeně patřil Guiovi.

Gui zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se ke katedře, aby mohl dokončit známkování.

Když si Mina byla jistá, že Gui už okolí nevnímá, přesedla si vedle Lan, která se na ni nechápavě zadívala.

„Ahoj, já jsem Mina." Usmála se na ni.

„Ahoj, těší mě, já jsem Lan, um, ty jsi Guiova…"

„Sestra? Jo."

„Aha."

„Hraješ SL?"

„No, jo, proč se ptáš?"

„Já to věděla." Usmála se zářivě a poté si skousla spodní ret.

„Co?"

Mina se k ní naklonila a zašeptala. „Že jsi Princ."

Lan výrazně ztuhla. „Ja-jak?"

„Tvé chování tomu naprosto odpovídá, stejně jako chování například tvého bratra."

Lan zavřela oči.

„Klid, neřeknu mu to." ujistila ji Mina.

Lan prudce otevřela oči a zhluboka vydechla. „Děkuji."

Do třídy vešlo několik žákyň a tak si Mina šla zase sednout na Guiem zmíněné místo.

„Dobré ráno." pozdravily ho dívky téměř sborově a okamžitě jej obklíčily. Po chvíli hihňání utichly a šly si sednout na svá místa. Miny si nikdo nevšímal, jako by tam ani nebyla, dokud na ni Gui neupozornil.

„Mino, už by tu měl být, tak tam zajdi, kdyby odmítl, tak se vrať sem."

„Ok." Všichni se zadívali na malou dívku, která se zvedla a odebrala se k odchodu.

Podle ukazatelů i vlastní intuice došla k ošetřovně a zaklepala.

„Ano?" ozval se mužský hlas.

Mina pootevřela dveře a poté vešla. Muž se na ni zmateně zadíval. Mina se usmála a lehce se uklonila. „Dobrý den, přijela jsem za bratrem, ale jelikož učí, nemůže mě hlídat, tak jsem myslela, že bych mohla zůstat tady, pokud by vám to nevadilo."

Muž zmateně zamrkal. „Za bratrem?"

„Ano, jsem Guiova sestra, setkali jsme se nedávno v SL."

„Ah, takže ty jsi Subete?"

„Přesně tak." Usmála se.

„No, pokud se tu nebudeš nudit, tak tu klidně můžeš zůstat."

„Děkuji." Usmála se. Usadila se ve volném křesle v zadní části místnosti a vytáhla si pracovní sešit s příklady.


	7. Chapter 7

„Um." začal po několika minutách ticha Tian.

„Ano?" Vzhlédla Mina od rozpočítaného příkladu.

„Neměla bys být ve škole?"

Mina se lehce ušklíbla, ale jelikož jí kniha zakrývala celý obličej vyjma očí, Tian to neviděl. „Měla, proč se ptáte?"

„No, já jen abys něco nezameškala."

Mina se usmála, ani to však Tian nemohl spatřit. „O to se bát nemusíte, stejně jsem napřed."

„Aha." Usmál se.

Mina vrátila svou pozornost příkladu, ale z přemýšlení ji vytrhl její zvonící telefon. Otráveně zmáčkla zelené tlačítko. „Ano?"

„Mino, kde jsi?"

„Um, u bráchy ve škole, proč?"

„Volal mi tvůj profesor, že nejsi ve škole."

„Aha."

„Bála jsem se, jestli ti něco není."

„No, jak slyšíš, tak není, díky za zavolání."

„Měj se a pozdravuj ho ode mne."

„Určitě." Mina ukončila hovor a vrátila svou pozornost zpět knize.

„To byli tvoji rodiče?"

„Ano."

„Doufám, že nemáš žádný problém, že…"

„Nebojte se, žádný problém nemám." ujistila jej Mina.

„Nezlobila tě moc?" zeptal se Gui, sotva vešel do ošetřovny.

Tian se zatvářil zmateně, úplně na Minu sedící v zadní části ošetřovny zapomněl. „Ne, samozřejmě."

„To je dobře." Usmál se. „Mino?"

„Hm?"

„Ukaž mi tvůj studijní průkaz."

Mina protočila oči, ale nakonec z tašky vytáhla, co po ní bratr žádal.

„A zbytek?"

Mina si povzdychla a vytáhla zbylé dva studijní průkazy.

Gui si studijní průkazy prohlédl a, než se usadil do vedlejší židle, jí je vrátil. „A kam se budeš hlásit?"

„Ještě nevím jistě."

„Um?"

„Ano, Wolfe?"

„Já myslel, že je v sedmé nebo osmé třídě na základce."

„Ale kdepak, já jsem teď ve druháku."

„Já myslel, že je ti třináct."

„Taky že jo, přeskočila jsem několik let."

„Aha, ale i tak, to máš ještě dost času se rozmýšlet, kam chceš jít dál, ne?"

„Mina přeskakuje další dva roky, takže příští rok půjde na vysokou."

„To jako vážně? To jsi velmi nadaná žákyně."

„Děkuji." Usmála se na zdejšího ošetřovatele. „Asi půjdu sem k vám, tak mi rovnou můžeš dát vaši přihlášku." Obrátila svou pozornost na bratra.

„Proč zrovna k nám?"

„Jistá osoba mě tu zajímá."

„To je mi tedy způsob výběru."

„Ty máš o způsobech výběru co říkat."

„To je pravda." přitakal Gui. „Ale stejně…"

„Lituješ snad svého výběru?" nenechala jej ani domluvit.

„Ne to ne, ale…"

„Tak proč bych toho poté měla litovat já, navíc, času mám dost, můžu vystudovat ještě několik vysokých."

„Necháš mě někdy do-…"

„Ne nenechám. Je to snad mé rozhodnutí, nebo snad ne?"

„Jak chceš. Jen, vlastně nic. Po skončení vyučování ti ji přinesu."

Gui po chvíli zase odešel a po skončení poslední hodiny Mině přihlášku přinesl. Po převzetí přihlášky a rozloučení se s bratrem a Tianem se Mina rozhodla jet zpět domů.

„Já jsem dneska žárlila na jeho sestru, na _jeho_ sestru! Vůbec nechápu proč." nadávala sama sobě Lan.

„Ségra, udě-"

„Jo, jo." přerušila svého bratra. „Už jdu vařit." Nepřítomně vyšla ze svého pokoje a začala připravovat večeři. Stále si mumlala, že nežárlila a že k tomu ani nemá důvod. „Naprosto žádný důvod!" zaječela z ničeho nic, až se její bratr polekal.

„Ségra, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se opatrně Yang.

„Um, jo, jasně, že jsem, jen jsem nad něčím přemýšlela nahlas." sdělila mu a dál pokračovala ve své činnosti.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se zájmem v hlase.

„Ale nic, nedělej si starosti." ujistila jej.

„Jak myslíš, až budeš hotová, zavolej mě."

Dívka se na chvíli zarazila a pak pohotově přikývla. „Jo, jasně."

„Usmějte se, děti." řekla jim mamka.

„Nejsem dítě!" vzpouzel se chlapec.

„Ale chováš se tak." utrousila jakoby mimo téma dívka stojící vedle něho.

„Ségra, nech toho, chováš se až moc dospěle!"

„Ty se tak taky jednou budeš chovat, to se neboj, sice to bude jen tvá přetvářka, ale budeš."

„Já se takhle nikdy nebudu chovat, nebudu mít nikdy důvod!"

„Ale ano, s tvým talentem bys mohl být třeba profesorem."

„Tak to nikdy! Nikdy bych nemohl být tím, kdo buzeruje lidi, aby se učili, když nechtějí."

„To si povíme za několik let."

Dívka se usmála do foťáku přesně ve chvíli, kdy otec stiskl spoušť. Tím byl zachycen obraz dvou dětí, usmívající se dívky a naštvaného chlapce.

Gui si protřel oči, zřejmě usnul při známkování esejí. Pousmál se nad skutečností, že už tehdy měla téměř vždy pravdu. Rychle oznámkoval poslední práci a po lehké večeři a hygieně se připojil do SL.

„Princi, mohl byste něco vzkázat Guiovi?" zeptala se Subete osloveného.

„No, asi jo no, o co jde?" zeptal se opatrně.

„Vyřiďte mu prosím za mě, že ho zítra nejspíš navštíví mamka ve škole." Subete se zadívala do Princovy ztrápené tváře. „Trápí vás něco?" otázala se starostlivě.

„No…" začal, přemýšlejíce, jestli se jí má svěřit.

„Nemusíte mi to říkat, jestli nechcete, jen jsem myslela, že bych vám nějak mohla pomoct, ale pokud to není ten případ, tak se do toho nenuťte." ujistila ho rychle.

„**Určitě jsi postřehla, že mám takový menší problém, který se týká Guie a Wickeda." **

„**Ano, to se nedá přehlédnout."**

„**No, a já nevím, koho z nich miluji víc."**

„**Pokud ses zamilovala do dvou, tak miluješ spíš toho druhého, protože pokud bys opravdu milovala toho prvního, nikdy by ses nezamilovala do toho druhého."**

„**To je pravda, jenže nevím, jak by reagoval, kdybych mu najednou řekla, že jsem holka." **Princovi stekla po tváři jedna malá slza.

„**Neboj se, znám ho už dost dlouho na to, abych věděla, že to, co mi řekl, myslí vážně."**

„**Co ti řekl?" **Rychle si utřel slzu.

Subete se na chvíli zarazila.

„**Subete?"**

„**Určitě ti to taky řekl, je mu jedno, kdo jsi ve skutečnosti. Věří, že tohle tvé já je to skutečné. Stejně jako on není ten strašně inteligentní profesor."**

„**Jo, to mi taky řekl. Jenže on je gay."**

Subete vyprskla smíchy. **„Můžu tě ujistit, že můj bratr není gay."**

„**Ale když jsme se poprvé viděli tak…"**

Subete se usmála. **„To si vyjasněte vy dva mezi sebou. Stejně jako já jemu nikdy bez tvého souhlasu neřeknu, že jsi dívka, tak ani bez jeho souhlasu ti neřeknu všechno."**

„**To dává smysl, i tak děkuji za to, co jsi mi řekla."**

„**Nemáš zač. Dělám to i pro svého bratra."**

Jen co se Gui připojil, spatřil Prince stojícího u někoho, kdo se zrovna odhlašoval. „Princi, Vaše výsosti!" neodpustil si ani poslání několika pusinek. „Dnes záříte jako ta nejkrásnější hvězda! Vaše vlasy jsou tak krásné, jako bílý sníh, který bezstarostně poletuje ve větru. Vaše nádherné oči svou barvou zahanbují i ty nejkrásnější rudé růže a to samé platí i pro vaše rty. Vašemu hlasu se nevyrovná ani žádný z hlasů zpěvných ptáků. Celá vaše výsost je tak okouzlující, že byste mohl být klidně i mág." Gui se zarazil, už dávno měl být umlčen ranou do obličeje nebo tak podobně. „Vaše výsosti?" zeptal se opatrně a se zájmem si prohlížel Prince, který ho vůbec nevnímal.

Princ si zajel rukou do vlasů, kde ji nechal na vršku hlavy a povzdychl si. Párkrát pohnul prsty, aby se jemně poškrábal, a zase rukou vyjel z vlasů, což bylo doprovázeno dalším hlasitým povzdechem.

„**Guii?" **uslyšel Princův hlas v soukromém kanálu.

„Ehm, Princi, Vaše výsosti, stojím hned za vámi."

Princ se prudce otočil. „Tohle mi nedělej, vyděsil jsi mě."

„Potřeboval jste něco?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha.

Princ se zarazil, co mu vlastně chtěl říct. Že je ve skutečnosti dívka? Pohlédl na něho a hned věděl, že to nedokáže, alespoň ne teď.

„Potřeboval jste něco?" Guiův hlas přerušil tok jeho myšlenek.

„Á-ano, Subete ti vzkazuje, že tě ve škole nejspíš navštíví mamka." Dokonalá výmluva.

Gui přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou. „Aha, to je vše, co jste chtěl?" zeptal se zklamaným hlasem.

„Um, no, asi ano." Princ také přenesl váhu na druhou nohu a cítil, jak se mu do tváří vlévá krev a tak sklonil hlavu.

„Asi?" Gui se naklonil blíže, aby znovu Princovi viděl do tváře.

„Gui?" Jejich tváře byly jen malý kousek od sebe.

Gui se jen neznatelně pohnul směrem k Princovi a spojil jejich rty v motýlím polibku.

Gui se naklonil blíže a spatřil něco, co by si nedokázal ani představit, Princovy tváře byly zčervenalé, vypadal tak roztomile, že ho málem políbil. Už se chtěl znovu stáhnout z takovéhle blízkosti, ale Princův hlas mu to znemožnil.

„Gui?" zakňoural Princ, snad jakoby prosil o polibek. Jak by mu mohl nevyhovět, když to bylo to, co právě chtěl udělat on sám.

Díky malé vzdálenosti jejich obličejů se stačilo jen maličko pohnout Princovým směrem a už se jejich rty tiskly na sebe. Už-už si chtěl Prince přitáhnout blíže, ale nakonec to neudělal, co když si Princovo jednání špatně vyložil, za tohle by mu jen namlátil, ale za něco víc, už by nemusel zůstat na nynější úrovni.

Otevřel oči, které ani nevěděl, že je zavřel. Obraz, na který se mu naskytl pohled, jej donutil přestat ve své činnosti.

„Princi?" zeptal se a i přesto, že řekl jen jedno slovo, hlas se mu stačil několikrát zlomit.

Princ nic neříkal, jen tam stál a z očí mu tekly slzy.

„Princi, omlouvám se, já – prosím, nebrečte." Gui mu vytáhl zbraň a snažil se mu ji vložit do ruky. „Raději mě zabijte, prosím, jen tohle ne." Jeho hlas byl při každém dalším slově zoufalejší a zoufalejší.

„Takže _jsi_ gay." zamumlal Princ téměř neslyšně.

„Co prosím?" zeptal se zmateně.

„Jak můžeš tvrdit, že je ti jedno, kdo jsem ve skutečnosti, když jsi gay?" promluvil stejně tiše, jako poprvé.

Gui na něho zmateně zíral. „Řekl jsem vám, Vaše výsosti, že je mi jedno, kdo jste ve skutečnosti, a za tím si stojím." sdělil mu jistým hlasem, který se mu při tom už ani jednou nezlomil.

„Jsi si jistý?" Princ si otřel slzu. „Co když jsem úplně jiný? Co potom, dokážeš tohle pořád opakovat, i kdybych byl naprostý opak toho, co jsem tady?" Princ zněl smutně a naštvaně zároveň.

„Jak už jsem vám řekl, věřím, že vaše já tady, je to pravé já."

„A co když jsem holka?" vyhrkl a následně si zakryl ústa, jakoby řekl něco, co nechtěl.

Gui se zarazil, nebylo přece možné, aby se v SL změnilo pohlaví. Ale zase by to vysvětlovalo tu poznámku o tom, že je gay. Bardův mozek pracoval na plné obrátky. „To by nic nezměnilo na mé lásce k vám. Řekl jsem přeci, že záleží jen na tom, jaký jste tady. A nic se na tom nezměnilo, ať je to pohlaví, vzhled nebo povaha, je mi to jedno."

Princ jen němě zíral. V hlavě mu vyvstala jedna z vět Subete. _„Můžu tě ujistit, že můj bratr není gay."_

„Tak jsi nebo nejsi gay?"

Gui se usmál a jemným hlasem promluvil. „To záleží na vašem pohlaví." Přitom jej stejně jemně pohladil hřbetem ruky po tváři, přičemž se lehce ukazováčkem dotkl jeho spodního rtu. „Pokud jste muž, tak _jsem_ gay, pokud jste dívka, tak nejsem."

Co mu na to má říct? Pravdu? Je na to připravený? V tom se začal ozývat zvuk, který slyšel pouze on, zvuk jeho spásy, budíku. „Už musím." Ani nečekal na jeho reakci a rychle se odhlásil.

Jakmile otevřela oči a spatřila prostory svého pokoje, oddychla si. Zvedla se z postele a oblékla se. Pomalým krokem došla do kuchyně a začala dělat sobě a svému bratrovi snídani. Vyšel ze svého pokoje přesně, když snídani dodělala.

„Brý." zahuhlal pozdrav.

„Hm." nezmohla se ve svém duševním stavu na víc.

„Ty dneska vstáváš?" zarazil se, když si sedal ke stolu. „Teda, ne že by mi vadilo, žes udělala snídani." ujistil ji bratr,

„Proč bych neměla?" zeptala se zmateně.

„První hodinu máme literaturu." řekl, když spolkl první sousto.

„No a?" Stále nechápala, proč by neměla chodit do školy.

„Gui chce mít hodinu v SL."

Lan se pleskla dlaní do čela. „A jo." Podezřívavě se zadívala na své dvojče. „Co za to chceš?"

„Čo vafle nějachou brou…" Spěšně spolkl poslední sousto. „večeři."

„Domluveno."

Sotva její bratr vypadl z domu, šla se znovu přihlásit do SL.


	8. Chapter 8

Gui chvíli váhal, jestli to má nebo nemá udělat, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že ano. Vzal papír a napsal na něj, že dnešní hodina literatury odpadá. Ještě než vůbec přišli první žáci, přidělal ho na dveře učebny a šel do svého kabinetu. Nastavil si budík a přihlásil se do SL.

Přišlo mu zvláštní, že tam je jen pár lidí a snad nikoho z nich neznal. Rozhodl se projít se po městě. Nakonec jej to však unavovalo a tak si lehl do trávy.

Princovi netrvalo moc času, než našel první hospodu, do které by se mohl zašít. K jeho překvapení a zároveň radosti byla naprosto prázdná, pouze dvě NPC tam postávali u pultu. Okamžitě si objednal nějaký alkohol, který vybral pomocí „ententýky".

Alkohol byl zřejmě dost silný, nebo snad byl Princ v tak mizerném stavu, že se opil rychleji, nebo toho prostě vypil až moc a moc rychle. Za nedlouho byl totiž úplně mimo smysly. Mohl být rád, že v hospodě opravdu nikdo nebyl.

Princ se otočil na NPC. „Hale, kámo, no, ty tam, nooo, řekni, mám mu to říct?" na chvíli se odmlčel. „Tak slyšíš mě? Bačkoro! Až přijdu do školy tak za ním zajdu, podívám se mu do očí a řeknu: „Nejsi gay!" a pak ho políbím." Náhle se začal smát, představoval si totiž Guiův výraz, kdyby to udělal.

Nakonec se zvedl, hodil po NPC hrst peněz a začal utíkat, jako o život, jelikož si nebyl jistý, jestli ty peníze stačily. Vzhledem k tomu, že za ním NPC nevyběhl, tak asi ano. Pak se vydal tam, kam ho nesly nohy.

Gui se začal pomalu probouzet, zdálo se mu, jakoby na sobě cítil nějakou tíhu. Otevřel oči a spatřil Prince, který na něm seděl.

„Vaše výsosti?"

Opatrně se posadil, tak aby z něho Princ nespadl. Takhle z blízka si všiml, že je Princ nějaký zarudlý, jeho oblečení odhalovalo větší část hrudi, než obvykle.

„Guii." zašeptal a naklonil se k němu blíže.

„Prin-?" Princ jej však umlčel polibkem, ze kterého šlo cítit, že pil velké množství alkoholu.

Gui se ho chvíli snažil od sebe odtrhnout, věděl, že by se takhle Princ nechoval, kdyby nebyl opilý, ale nakonec se podvolil a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě. Po chvíli se od něho odtrhl, aby se oba dva mohli nadechnout. Princ si jej však hned zase za vlasy přitáhl zpět a znovu spojil jejich rty v polibku. Gui čekal na jakékoli známky agrese, či dominance z Princovy strany, ale když nic takového nepřišlo, zkusmo jej začal tlačit k zemi. Ačkoli byl nyní Princ v naprosto submisivní poloze, nezdálo se, že by mu to nějak vadilo. Gui se znovu oddálil a sledoval Princovu tvář, která byla ještě červenější, než před tím. Nyní to byl Princ, kdo ležel a Gui se rozhodl zaujmout pozici na čtyřech. Lokty měl opřené vedle jeho ramen a koleno z každé strany jeho pasu. Oba dva už zrychleně dýchali.

Gui už se chtěl znovu sehnout k Princovi a políbit ho, když v tom ucítil Princův prst na svém spodním rtu. Ten poté Princ stáhl a přejel si jím po krku. Gui se sehnul nejprve k jeho uchu.

„Doufám, že si to nebudete pamatovat, jinak se můžu rozloučit se svým levlem." zašeptal mu do ucha. Princ se pod ním trochu zachvěl. Gui se konečně přiblížil na tolik, aby se jeho rty dotýkaly Princova krku. Nejprve se dotýkal jen zlehka, potom začal svými rty tlačit více. Nejdřív neznatelně, ale poté zcela bez zábran začal přidávat jazyk a potom i zuby. Neodolal a přisál své rty dostatečně silně, že vytvořily červený flíček na bledé pleti. Cítil Princovy ruce, jak se mu zaplétají do vlasů a přitahují si ho blíž a blíž. Vytvořil další rudý flíček, tentokrát na jeho klíční kosti.

Princ prudce otevřel oči, které dosud nechával přivřené. Cítil se, jakoby se probral z transu. Cítil Guiovy polibky na svém krku a jeho vlasy mezi svými prsty. Má jej nechat pokračovat? Nebo jej má ze sebe shodit? Ani jedno z toho mu nepřipadalo zrovna ideální. Nemohl jej nechat pokračovat, ale zároveň nesnesl ani pomyšlení na to, že by jej ze sebe měl sundat. V hlavě mu vyvstala třetí možnost, kterou bez přemýšlení využil, odhlásil se.

Lan se zvedla do sedu. Prohrábla si rukou vlasy a vytřeštěné oči upírala na dveře svého pokoje. Jak mohla dopustit něco takového? Jednoduchá odpověď, byla opilá. Ne, moment, ona nic _nedopustila_, ona s tím začala, to bylo ještě horší.

„Moment, pokud tam byl Gui, tak…" začala přemýšlet nahlas. „Tak to znamená, že tam někde musel být zbytek třídy." V tom jí začal zvonit budík, takže se přestala těmto myšlenkám věnovat a rychle se šla obléct.

Gui se zarazil, když zjistil, že jeho milovaný Princ se odhlásil a on nyní líbá vzduch. Než stačil udělat cokoli jiného, zaslechl něčí vzdálený hlas.

„-Gui Wene! Okamžitě otevři!"

Rychle se odhlásil a šel odemknout a otevřít dveře. „Mami?" zarazil se, než mu došlo, že mu Princ říkal něco o tom, že ho mamka navštíví ve škole.

„No konečně." Okamžitě se mu vrhla kolem krku. „Tolik jsi mi chyběl, drahoušku."

„Mami." poplácal ji po zádech.

„Ups, promiň, někdy zapomínám, že už nejsi malé dítě." Pustila jej z pevného sevření a vřele se na něho usmála. „Pěkně jsi vyrostl." Mrkla na něho jedním okem. Otočila se ke dveřím. „Mino, hodláš trávit mládí na chodbě?" zavolala po chvíli.

„Promiň, zamyslela jsem se a úplně zapomněla na čas." Usmála se nevinně na svého staršího bratra.

„V pohodě, vždyť se vídáme v SL." zasmál se.

Mina si zkoumavě prohlížela svého bratra. Možná, že se jí to jen zdálo, což bylo nepravděpodobné, ale vypadal, jako by se něco stalo.

Po celou dobu konverzace jejího bratra a mamky jej jen sledovala, a ačkoli věděla, o čem se baví, nevěnovala jim mnoho ze své pozornosti. Snažila se přijít s rozumným vysvětlením bratrova zvláštního chování. Mamka si zřejmě ničeho nevšimla. Jediné možné vysvětlení, které ji napadlo, bylo, že se stalo něco mezi ním a Princem. Že by mu Princ řekl, že je ve skutečnosti dívka, nebo dokonce, že Princ a Lan jsou jedna a tatáž osoba? Ta nevědomost ji přiváděla k šílenství. Byla zvyklá vydedukovat si odpověď na jakoukoli otázku, která trápila její mysl. V tomhle případě se však neodvažovala vytvářet stoprocentní dedukce, ke kterým by se upínala. Třeba mohl být jen unavený. Ne, to asi ne, ale přesto, nemusí to mít nic společného s Princem. Skousla svůj spodní ret, který nevědomky svírala mezi zuby, silněji až jí začala téct krev. Rychle slízla kapičku krve a začala věnovat větší pozornost rozhovoru, který vedli její nejbližší příbuzní.

„Omlouvám se, ale za chvíli mi začíná hodina, takže budu muset jít." promluvil Gui, ale Mině se moc nezdálo, že by se jednalo o zrovna lítostivý tón, ale ani toho si její mamka ani nevšimla.

„To nevadí, drahoušku, tak zase někdy jindy. Pojď, Mino, nebudeme Guie zdržovat." pobídla ji mamka.

„Um, vadilo by, kdybych tu ještě zůstala?" zeptala se sladkým tónem.

„No, pokud to Guiovi nebude vadit, tak klidně." Otočila se na Guie.

„V pořádku." Usmál se, zřejmě tušil, že s ním chce Mina mluvit o samotě.

„Dobrá, tak zatím zlatíčka moje." s těmito slovy jejich mamka odešla.

Gui se otočil na svou mladší sestru. „Mám jen deset minut, o co jde?" zeptal se rovnou k věci.

„To spíš já bych se měla ptát co je, chováš se divně a nesnaž se tvrdit, že ne." rozhodla se nechodit kolem horké kaše, když nemají čas ji nechat vychladnout.

„Cože…?" začal Gui nechápavým tónem. Mině však bylo jasné, že ten tón jen hraje, sice dobře, ale jen hraje.

„Řekla jsem ti, ať se ani nesnažíš tvrdit, že jsi v pohodě, vím, že nejsi, takže to koukej vyklopit, ať se tvá malá sestřička nemusí strachovat." Mina už nemluvila tím sladkým tónem, který použila k přesvědčení mamky.

„Neřeš to." Gui sklopil zrak.

„Takže s tím má co dočinění Princ." řekla téměř vítězoslavně.

„Má a co s tím uděláš?" zeptal se pro něj nezvykle monotónním hlasem.

„Pověz mi, co se stalo." začala konečně mluvit starostlivým tónem, který seděl k tomu, co cítila.

„No,…" Gui náhle zčervenal.

„Brácha…? Její hlas se vytratil.

„Říkal jsem, abys to neřešila." zašeptal.

„Do-dobře, nebudu to řešit." I sama Mina lehce zčervenala, když pochopila, co se nejspíš stalo.

„Už musím na hodinu." Pohladil ji po vlasech. „Ale děkuji."

Mina přikývla a usmála se. „Kdykoli, bráško."


End file.
